


Us, You, I, We

by Nikzkine



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Chaos, Genius Hikaru, Humor, Kuwabara-sensei humor, M/M, Ogata-pedo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikzkine/pseuds/Nikzkine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai is Hikaru and Hikaru is Sai, there was no ghost, no haunting.<br/>Just a boy relearning his love for the game and creating his new self.<br/>They may share the same soul but they are different people.<br/>Pairing undecided, know that its ANYONEhikaru.<br/>One thing's for sure though, this is YAOI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us, You, I, We

**Author's Note:**

> I hereby disclaim any ownership rights on any franchise related to or with ‘Hikaru no Go’.  
> 
> 
> This fiction is purely made for my own pleasure. If somehow it provides you some as well, that is just a bonus then.  
> 
> 
> I do not make any profit off of this work.  
> 
> 
> In any event that some behavioral patterns resemble people living or deceased is just pure coincidence and hence does not have any relation to this fic. The same goes if there were any situation that seemed to be familiar to some who reads this.  
> 
> 
> Warnings are all the same;  
> 
> 
> there will be HOMOSEXUALITY degree still undecided  
> 
> 
> SWEARING obviously  
> 
> 
> Ogata being an idiot slash pedo  
> 
> 
> etcetera,  
> 
> 
> etcetera  
> 
> 
> Anyways last bit;  
>  If by some chance there was material in here that have offended you in some way, I apologize. We all have our own view in the world and this is how I see things.  
> 
> 
> Thank you for your consideration and enjoy reading.

Hikaru had often dreamed of things he didn’t understand. In these dreams, he was looking from the eyes of another. He figured it was a man which these eyes belong to, later on as the visions continued to his childhood and preteen years.

He found that the man was living in the times of old Japan. Later he researched, in the Heian period.

There was one thing that dominated each and every dream he had. The man always was playing a game, a game Hikaru later knew as ‘IGo’.

The man played it morning after his little hygienic routine. He played during meals, morning, noon then night. There was never a day that he had not touched a stone to place upon the board. No dream had consists much of anything else.

Even the dream of which the man died was filled with the game; a game of which he was disgraced at in front of his liege. Of where he had lost as his mind was riddled with distraught of such a dishonor.

The man had lived for Go. He had loved it as much as his life so much so that when the right for him to play was taken away, he had not seen much reason to live.

Death was the only comfort he could find.

Hikaru pondered upon the man’s memories. Through the confusion the memory brought him as a child to the sympathy he felt as an almost teen till the day Hikaru somehow shared the pain and anguish of the man and felt them as his own. He felt then that he knew this man, this man called Sai.

Somehow his young mind just knew that this man was him a millennia ago.

~

~

~

“I’m off now ma!” bellowed a hurrying Hikaru as he treaded down the stairs two steps at a time.

Mitsuko, the woman the boy know as his mother looked out the laundry to call back in reprimand. “Don’t run down the stairs Hikaru!! How many times do I have to tell you???” she sent the boy a stern gaze. “And where are you going, it’s almost lunch!” she called, emerging completely from the room and walking to the genkan to watch her son put on his shoes.

“I’m going to granpa’s!! He said he’d buy me a laptop if I beat him in IGo!” Hikaru grinned up at her as he finished tying his laces.

“Oh, I see…” she trailed before an idea popped in her head. “Wait a bit here, I have some things your father always forgets to give back to your granpa… wait here alright??” she hurried off towards the studies leaving the impatient boy behind to wait by the door.

“Hurry it up ma!! I gotta get there early so we could play before lunch!!!” Hikaru whined after her and only received a shouted ‘wait a minute’ then some rummaging noises.

“Here they are!” Mitsuko exclaimed and hurriedly went to give them to her son swiping a few treat then placed them in a paper bag from the kitchen. She knows the boy inherited his father’s impatience and really, it wasn’t a good thing to have an irate man of the Shindou’s impatient at you. “There you go!” she handed the tied stack of old books to the boy along with a paper bag for some biscuits for the old man. “Now, be careful on your way alright!!” she bid as her son waved absently at her as he balanced the books with both hands while holding the paper bag in one.

“I’m off!!” Hikaru repeated and was out the door, barely hearing his mother bid him safe travels as the door shut behind him.

~

“Granpa! I’m here!” Hikaru called as he went around the house and found his grandfather already in front of his Goban by the foyer.

The man looked up to lock with twin sets of gray emerald irises of his grandson. “Oh! Hikaru!” he greeted with the same impish smile the boy had inherited. “You’re late!!” He exclaimed with a frown before his attention was drawn to the luggage the boy was carrying. “What’ve you got there boy?” he asked motioning the boy with his hand to come closer.

“Some books, father always forgets to return ma said…” Hikaru said with a shrug.

Heihachi hummed taking the stack of book and untying the strings, he perused the tittles and found them to be the books on classic poetry and novels he had lent his son some ten years ago.

Shrugging, he looked up and saw that the paper bag the boy set down by the board. “And that is?” he asked, already reaching for the bag.

“Snacks ma bought for home, seems she bought too much.” Hikaru commented before peering and analyzing the pattern of stones on the board.

“Heh~” Heihachi hummed as he looked through various snacks and found a packet of dried squid. “Lucky!” he grinned before leaning back till he could see the corridor leading inside the house.

“Akemi!! Bring me some sake would you?? You could water it down if you’re that worried about the time!! Oh! And some tea for Hikaru!” he called to his wife who briefly pocked her head out the kitchen and sent him a hard stare. “Just one bottle!! Plea~se~” he begged and grinned when he saw her huff and went back to her tasks. “Thank you!” he called and only received a waving ladle from the room.

Smiling, Heihachi sat up with a few difficulties and looked at his grandson already snacking on some peanuts as he peered down on the board.

“This move could’ve been brilliant if white went here…” the boy murmured shifting a few stones around.

Swiftly, Heihachi lightly slapped the boy’s hands. “Ey! Ey! You can’t just shift around a game like that! I was studying that!” he said with a stern glare the boy return with a flat look.

“You could just recreate it you know!” Hikaru pouted and opened the bag rice cookies, dug for one and nibbled on it sulking.

Heihachi still couldn’t believe his son and daughter-in-law gave him such an adorable grandson. He already could tell that the boy would grow up into such a looker. Though, he has a fairly good idea that the boy wouldn’t be interested much in the fairer sex. What with the boy already caring a little too much on his hair, clothes and skin more so than any women he knew.

“Meh.” Heihachi shrugged and cleared the board of stones. “Nigiri.” He said and immediately earned the boy’s full attention.

“Even.” Hikaru answered around the rice cookie in his mouth.

~

“Fifteen moku!! Yes!! I get to ask for TWO things!! Alright!” Hikaru cheered bolting to his feet and dancing around the yard on his bare feet.

Heihachi gaped at the board before scowling and crossing his arms vaguely feeling that if he does so he’d protect his crumbling pride. “Alright already! You get two things! Shut up already brat!” he snapped at the celebrating boy who stopped wiggling his ass in an ‘I’m-better-than-you’ dance.

“Aw, don’t be such a sore loser Jiji…” Hikaru taunted before moving back to his perch and wiping his dusty feet onto the stone step, failing to remove any dirt.

Scowling, cough-pouting-cough, Heihachi looked back onto the board and can’t help but feel awed and proud. The boy was well beyond any level he could have played at and the boy only had learnt two years prior.

Feeling a devious plot brewing in his head, Heihachi hid a wicked grin behind a deep scowl and addressed his beaming grandson.

“Don’t get too full of yourself boy! Compared to professional players I’m just a decent one!!!” Heihachi bit out and immediately got a wide eyed look from the boy.

“Y-you actually admitted a weakness???” Hikaru blurted out a little disoriented at the man’s out of character words.  
Snorting, Heihachi hid his glee and sent the boy a somewhat smug look. “So? I know when someone’s a better player than I am and admits it, that’s called being a man.” He said with an air of false majestic.

Hikaru just looked at him dumbly. “Uh-huh…” Hikaru drawled. “…this coming from someone who lost fifteen moku to his grandson and refused to admit it…” he trailed watching as his grandfather pursed his lips and turned away with a loud ‘hmph’.

“Let’s just move on shall we?” the man dismissed and nibbled on a squid tentacle. “What is it that you want me to buy for you?” he asked swallowing his watered down sake.

“I want a laptop and an internet connection.” Hikaru stated, leaning against the pillar conveniently placed behind him.

Heihachi hummed as he bit off another tentacle and nibbled at it. “Alright, I heard something from Ichikura that it only takes a few hours to get a portable internet connection set up.” He muttered absently, nibbling still on the tentacle. “We could go down to Akihabara for that laptop of yours after lunch if you want.” 

“Alright!!”

“Boys?? Lunch!” 

“Hai!”

~

“Oh my, and who’ll be paying the bill for this internet??” Mitsuko asked his son as he set up his brand new yellow laptop with a purple sumi-e style painting of an IGo game as a cover.  


Hikaru continued to ready the booklet that came with the portable Wi-Fi he bought with his grandfather while in town. “Granpa would pay it till I can…” he said absently before tossing the booklet somewhere to his bed, having had understood all its instructions and turned his attention to the small device that will get him connected to the net.

“Y-you??? And how would you pay for this then hmmm?????” his mother bellowed at the still occupied boy.

Hikaru looped a strap into the strap hole of the device and went to hang it up by his window with a charging cord attached to it and went to plug it into his laptop.“When I go Pro, I’d make more money than dad so just bear with me a bit okay ma?” he said absently before going back to his laptop situated on the low table in the middle of his room.

“P-pro?” Mitsuko asked baffled. “Pro at what?” she asked a little concerned.

“At IGo! The exams are this summer, granpa’s sponsoring me, I’d still need a professional sponsor but I still got three months before any of that, right now I need to get this set-up! Now ma, please leave.” Hikaru said staring at his mother who nodded numbly and went back to her chores, a little bothered by the fact that her newly minted eleven year old son was thinking of working already.

She went out his door and closed it carefully and went off with her thought running a mile a minute.

“Finally…” Hikaru muttered before turning back to his laptop remembering faintly the conditions with his granpa paying for the connection fee.

 _“Remember, I’ll pay for it only if you promise to make it Pro!”_ his grandfather demanded adamantly while Hikaru could do nothing but nod.

Who knew internet could be so expensive.

Shaking his thoughts away, Hikaru then logged on the net and quickly accessed the NetGo site. He struggled a bit with navigating but later then learnt it efficiently.

Quickly, he made an e-mail account with a highly recommended provider, and then went on to creating an account on the NetGo site.

The sign up page greeted him asking for his name, age, which he just faked as an eighteen year old like what he did with the e-mail account and then his nick and password.

Easily enough, Hikaru thought of the perfect password that he would never forget. Problem was that he hasn’t got a clue on what his nick should be.

After a few kanji manipulating, he finally decided on a name. Quickly he typed it and then his password ‘0F0F0F’ and snickered to himself. He often enough got those scores that he’d never likely forget them.  
After verifying his account in his e-mail, he was ready to go.

He read that the site would automatically rank you as you fight with opponents on the net; from the lowest of 30-kyu to the highest of amateur 9-dan. After having somewhat of an understanding with, Hikaru scanned the list of online players and selected ‘BunnyFlower16’ since her rank was the only one that didn’t make Hikaru want to cringe.

After an exchange of a few dozen hands Hikaru scowled at the screen with an offended glare. The player was a guy, an old man to boot. He was getting kicks with playing around with people on net pretending to be a teenage girl.

Not to mention the guy was good. Like, **really good**.

When yose was approaching, Hikaru was sure the man was no ordinary amateur. He was certain the guy was a pro, but mostly; Pros are busy, especially the high-dan wanting to get a shot at titles. So this guy has to be someone with a title.

Touya-Meijin was out totally. That man surely has only minutes of free time during the day to even eat. Zama-Ouza thinks that NetGo was beneath all professionals and refuses to even make an account.  
So that leaves one option.

“Well at least according to his personality on Go Weekly, it somewhat fits…” Hikaru muttered as he placed the last move he could make.  
Finally they counted territories but both know that Hikaru lost a whole five and a half moku.

“It really is different; well I’m really no longer Sai… I may still have the passion and love for the game but our styles no matter how similar are still complete opposite of the other…” Hikaru sighed and thumped his head on the table. “I need more practice….” He groaned to himself drilling his forehead on the table when a message alert caught his attention.

Looking up he read the black text on the chat box.

“That was a super awesome game!! Thank you for playing me teehee!...” Hikaru read with a shudder of repulsion.

Quickly he typed: please don’t do that Kuwabara-sensei, it’s seriously creepy.

The man didn’t reply for a long while before finally a message was sent before the man signed out altogether.

Come to this address XX-xxxxx-XXX-xxXxX-XXxxxx at Eight AM tomorrow Sunday… I know your IP it’s easy to find where you are so don’t bother to try and not show up.

Hikaru gaped at the screen “That’s illegal!!” he screamed at the device.

Meanwhile a maniacally laughing old man sat beside himself in laughter thinking all the while that finally the Pro world will get more interesting.  
  



End file.
